


The Truth Is I’m In Love

by softavalancex



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, inspired by meaning of life by Kelly Clarkson, song fic sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softavalancex/pseuds/softavalancex
Relationships: Ava Sharpe/Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	The Truth Is I’m In Love

The day felt like it dragged out forever but it to Sara it was worth it because she saved Ava. One thing she learned about today is she won’t ever give Ava a reason to give up again. Sara has never loved anyone like this before and she didn’t want to lose her again. 

Sara used Ava’s time courier to get them to her apartment. Surprisingly enough Sara was the first one to start cleaning. She couldn’t stand looking at Ava’s apartment without remembering how she had failed her. 

Ava and Sara worked together to get Ava’s place cleaned up messing around with each other the way they always did. Until they were down to the last two plates that needed to go in the dishwasher.

Ava had her back to her and she couldn’t help but stare, the way the sunlight lit up the dark room and gave Ava’s hair a glow. She looked absolutely stunning in this lighting, not saying that she didn’t all the time. But right now in this moment the taller blonde never looked more beautiful.

Ava turned around and noticed the shorter woman staring and blushed. “What?” She asked shyly tucking her hair nervously behind her ear.

“Nothing.” She said with a wide smile that the taller woman always seemed to bring out in her. “You just look gorgeous.” She added as she noticed her girlfriends flush in her cheeks grew darker.

Ava moves closer as she kissed Sara’s neck and she let out a soft hum. She put both hands on her cheeks and kissed her. This was Sara’s favorite place to be, she always loved the feel of Ava’s skin against her own. That’s what felt like home to her, being in her arms. That’s something she’s never felt before until Ava.

“You know I never properly thanked you for saving me.” Ava said once the kiss broke which caused Sara to smirk a little.

“By all means thank away.” She said softly as Ava kissed her neck again and pulled her in the direction of her room.

_________________________________

Ava groans and stretches as she starts to wake up. She momentarily forgets where she is, until she feels a warm body wrapped around her own.

She opens her eyes slowly and is met with wild blonde hair that belongs to the one and only Sara Lance. She smiles and gently moves Sara's hair out of her face and can't help but stare.

She looks so peaceful, carefree, and so so beautiful.

"Staring at people while they sleep is kinda creepy Director Sharpe." Sara teases, sleep evident in her voice.

Ava let's out a small laugh and pinches Sara's side, "sorry Captain, I can't help it." Sara blushes softly and opens her eyes and looks up at Ava.

"Good morning baby," Sara whispers and pecks her lips softly. 

"Good morning gorgeous," Ava says and kisses her again but let's the kiss last for a while longer.

When they pull back both women are smiling like idiots, this is the happiest either of them have ever been. Both of them naked, wrapped up each other's bodies and the sheets, with permanent smiles on their faces.

Sara moves so she's resting on her elbow and looking down at Ava.

“I’m sorry you had to go through facing that demon alone, I should’ve been there.” Sara said as Ava put her hands on Sara’s cheeks.

“It isn’t your fault babe, I don’t blame you so you shouldn’t blame yourself either.” Ava said in response then kissed her lips lightly.

Sara smiled humming softly into the kiss letting it linger longer. This is where she belonged, here in Ava’s arms. With Ava she felt a peace she never thought would ever be possible for her.

“Thank you.” Sara said as they pulled away from each other Ava’s nose scrunched up adorably in confusion.

“For what babe?” Ava replied and she nervously played with a loose string on the blanket.

“For just loving me.” Sara said softly as she looked into Ava’s eyes. The amount of love that were in her eyes was overwhelming but at the same time she couldn’t help but get lost in them.

“You don’t ever have to thank me for that. Falling in love with you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done.” Ava responded tucking hair that had fallen into Sara’s face behind her ear.


End file.
